Grad-a-Rooney
by Teddiursa48
Summary: When Diggie gets back from Tundrabania he and Maddie share their first kiss. But since Diggie is a year older, he's graduating. When Diggie graduates and goes to college, will his relationship with Maddie stay strong long distance?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***Diggie's POV***

I was in my room in Tundrabania. I stared out the window at the seemingly never-ending snowstorm. I missed Maddie. I missed basketball. No one in Tundrabania had ever heard of it. Therik, the guy that lived in the house that I was staying in, knocked on my bedroom door. Therik was 15, native to Tundrabania and now a really good friend of mine. We talked a lot and I taught him how to play basketball. He's pretty good, but I prefer playing with the guys back in Steven's Point. I missed Ridgewood High and playing for the Fighting Porcupines. I liked the one-on-one games that Therik and I had in his basement, but it wasn't the same.

"Hi, Diggie," he greeted me in his distinct Tundrabanian accent. "Supper is ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute, Therik," I replied. I wanted a few more minutes to think before I went down to eat.

***Maddie's POV***

Oh, I wish Diggie would get back from Tundrabania already! I can't go much longer without seeing him! All this time I've been in this knee brace has been driving me crazy! I can't do anything! After I got off my crutches I started shooting hoops in the backyard, but that isn't much of a challenge.

I can't play on the school team until I'm completely healed, so I've tried to play one-on-one games. Those were a failure. I can't have Willow play, because every time she comes over, she gets distracted by Joey. Stains can't come over because she has to work at the Froyo store. I can't play with Dad because he can't play. I can't play with Joey because he's too much of a wimp. I can't play with Parker because he's too young, and I can't play with Mom because she never wants to. Don't even get me started on Liv. The last time we tried to play, she broke her nail and had a bandage wrapped around her finger for 4 days. I think it's a bit much if you ask me. Now she won't even go near a basketball.

I think I'm losing my mind because I haven't seen Diggie in so long. Today I went to a last resort.

"Hey, Parker?" I asked, walking up to my 11-year-old brother.

"Yeah?" he asked in reply.

"Can you dig me a tunnel to Tundrabania so I can visit Diggie?" I asked.

"Probably, but It would take too long, Diggie would be back by the time I finished it anyway," he told me, like it was completely normal to dig a tunnel to another country.

"Never mind it, I don't know what I was thinking anyway," I said. Was I really _that_ desperate?

***Parker's POV***

Maddie gave me the best idea! I'm going to dig tunnels for people and charge them money! I'd have my own business! I'd have to think of a name...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Diggie's POV***

When I looked at my calendar this morning I got excited. One week until the exchange program is over! Then I can finally go back to Steven's Point and see Maddie! I miss her like crazy! I can't wait to see her again! When I found out, I texted her right away.

"_Hey, Mads, I'll be home in a week! Can't wait 'til then! :)," _I texted. She replied almost instantly.

_"Awesome! See you then! ;)"_

I got ready to go to school. My last week in Tundrabania. What a relief! No offence to Therik or anyone, but I wish I hadn't signed up for the foreign exchange program.

***Maddie's POV***

When I read the text from Diggie, I felt like jumping up and screaming. I couldn't wait to see him again! That's when Liv walked in and I let out the excitement building up in me.

"Diggie's coming back in a week!" I shrieked. "BAM, WHAT?!" I think I may have startled Liv, because she lurched backward when I screamed at her.

"Oooooh!" Liv squealed. "Someone's in lo-_ove_!"

"I wouldn't call it _love_ just yet," I told her, embarrassed. Liv rolled her eyes. She loved love and she just wanted Diggie and me to go for it.

"Moving on," Liv started, twirling her hair like she always does. "Space Werewolves comes out in theatres next week!" I stopped following her after she said "_next week_". Because that just reminded me of Diggie. Just a few times, she broke my trance with an "_O-M-Wowza!_" or something but most of the time I just thought about what Diggie and I were going to do together when he got back from Tundrabania. "So, are you excited?" Liv asked me.

"What?" I asked, once again snapping out of my trance.

"Are you excited?" she askd me again.

"For what?" I asked, because I honestly had no idea what she was talking about anymore.

"For when Space Werewolves comes out in theatres!" she said, letting out a sharp squeal at the end.

"Oh, yeah," I replied. I was actually a lot more excited than I let on and I was thinking that it could be my first date with Diggie when he came back. Then I think Liv got fed up with me not listening because I heard her scowl and leave the room.

***Parker's POV***

I'll call it, ... oh, forget it, it doesn't need a name. I'll just tell people I'll dig tunnels for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Maddie's POV***

Diggie's coming home today! I can't wait! My family and I, along with the basketball teams from school, are going to the airport to welcome him home. I haven't seen him in forever! I woke up at 7:30 and put on my basketball uniform. I was a bit clumsy since I still had my knee brace on, but I managed to get dressed. I took my basketball out to the backyard and practiced for a few hours. When I came back inside, it was almost time to go. I told Liv, who claimed she wasn't ready, but looked fine to me. Then I got in the car with Joey and Dad.

We were almost late because Liv had to re-style her hair 15 thousand times, but we made it. Also, Mom couldn't go because Parker said he had to do some 'entrepreneur's business' so Mom had to stay home with him.

***Parker's POV***

What? A guy's not allowed to work on his tunneling business? I got 2 customers already! When was I supposed to start?!

***Maddie's POV***

We got there just in time. The Fighting Porcupines were all watching as a plane landed nearby. They were all in uniform like me. I rushed to get out of the car and limp-ran to the group.

"Maddie, what took you so long?" Willow asked as I limped toward her.

"Liv was fixing her hair," I scowled, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, typical," Willow said. I laughed. Liv and Dad walked up beside me. Joey made the mistake of doing so as well. Then he realized Willow was standing next to me and briskly walked away. Willow, of course, followed him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Help me!" Joey choked out, gasping for air. I went over and pulled my struggling brother from Willow's grasp. That's when I noticed that passengers were getting off the plane. I ran over to greet Diggie. I was pushed around by the crowd a lot and fell down twice because of my knee brace when I finally spotted my boyfriend.

***Diggie's POV***

I could see the colours of the Ridgewood High Fighting Porcupines jerseys through the crowd, and I knew they were here to greet me. I made my way through the crowd over to the group and I had just gotten over to them when a limp-running Maddie came up behind me.

"Why...didn't...you...stop?" she asked, between gasps.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were following me," I admitted.

"I missed you so much!" she said, catching her breath. I went over to her and hugged her.

"I missed you too," I told her in reply. Her head lay on my shoulder. I couldn't believe that she was in my arms again. She looked up at me, smiling, her green eyes glistened in sunlight. I smiled back. That's when it happened. Maddie _kissed _me. I couldn't believe it, she actually kissed me! When I felt her lips against mine, it was like a spark. I kissed her back, it was like magic.

***Maddie's POV***

What was I thinking?! I kissed Diggie! Why would I do that?! But...HE KISSED BACK! I couldn't believe it! It felt like heaven! I heard Liv gasp. It was the most embarrassing/best moment of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Liv's POV***

MADDIE KISSED DIGGIE!I couldn't believe what I saw! _My sister_, who had _just _told me she wouldn't call it love just yet actually _kissed_ him! I gasped. I was so happy for her!

***Diggie's POV***

When we broke apart, she was smiling again. She was bright red. I could tell she was super embarrassed. I knew she wished she hadn't done it, but I was glad she did. Then she turned all guilty and limp-ran away from me. She wasn't very fast so I caught up to her pretty easily.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me to do that! I just..." she started. I cut her off with another kiss. I was comfortable now that she had done it first. She kissed back, I loved every minute of it. When we broke away. I felt my heart go up my throat when I looked into her eyes once again.

"You don't have to be sorry," I told her.

"I'm glad you think so," she replied. "Welcome home."

***Maddie's POV***

After I got home from the airport, my heart was racing. I couldn't get Diggie off my mind. The car ride home was pretty silent. Dad was pretty angry, Joey was dumbfounded and Liv and I just sat in the back seat goofily grinning at each other.

I went up to my room, Liv followed. Liv closed the door behind her.

"So, how was it?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked in reply.

"The kiss, duh!" she told me.

"It was okay, I guess," I lied, it was AMAZING!

"You've got to be kidding me," Liv said, frowning. "It had to be more than 'okay, I guess'." I frowned when Liv mocked me.

"Fine it was..." I started. "THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!"

"That's more like it!" Liv said, smiling. I grinned back. "So it it love now?" she asked.

"Love is stong word, Liv," I replied. She sighed. "Maybe after a little while." I gave her some hope but I still considered us to be "in like". Liv had a cheeky grin on her face. I rolled my eyes at her.

***Parker's POV***

One of my customers is Willow. She wants me to dig a tunnel from my house to hers so she can visit Joey. I'm torn because I don't think Joey will apprieciate it. But, hey, money's money!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Maddie's POV***

It had been a few days since our first kiss and we talked a lot in school but Diggie and I never kissed again since. Then there was that night. I up in my room, spinning a basketball between my two index fingers, thinking. Liv came up and walked in the room. She noticed I was bored and started talking to me.

"Hey, Maddie," she said, sitting on her bed on the other side of the room.

"Hey," I replied.

"Wouldn't you be rather be doing something else?" she asked me. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like, I don't know... going out with Diggie, maybe?" she replied. I told you she loved love. I smiled.

"Maybe," I said. Liv was grinning and it looked like she was counting something on her fingers, and mouthing the numbers. I followedher lip motions and after shesaid one, the doorbell rang. She had planned something, I knew it. I went downstairs to get the door. Like I suspected, Diggie was standing there.

"Hey, Diggie," I said.

"Hey, Rooney," he said in reply.

"'Sup?" I asked.

"Nothin' much," he replied.

"Bam what," I said.

"You wanna go out?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, reaching for my coat. "Where?"

"Space Werewolves, it comes out tonight," he replied. Oh, so that's where Liv went with this.

"Sounds good," I said, walking out the door. I rolled my eyes, typical Liv.

I got in the car next to Diggie. We didn't talk all that much on the way over. When we got there we got popcorn and tickets and we found seats near the front. There were a lot of people and the show became sold out soon after we got in. I guess a lot of people in the area wanted to see it since Liv is a local.

When the movie started I got excited. My sister on the big screen. It was a lot different than the home movies we used to make as kids. It was really awesome, but the fact that it was my sister doing all of those dangerous stunts scared me. I knew she wasn't actually in danger but it still freaked me out. I lay my head on Diggie's shoulder. He lay his arm over mine.

When the movie was half over I noticed him turn to me, I looked back at him. Then he kissed me. When we stopped kissing, we turned back to the screen and finished watching the movie.

It being a Friday night, we hung around for a while after the movie. We sat in Diggie's car in the parking lot for a while and just talked. After a while he brought up a topic that just about killed me.

"You know I'm graduating this year, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

"Well, when I'm gone to college you won't see as much of me," he told me. My heart went up my throat. I hadn't thought of that.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say, and I think I stuttered on that.

"It's okay," he told me, acknowledging that I was nervous. "I'll come back and visit all the time."

"Okay," I replied and he drove me home. When we got back to my place he kissed me goodnight and I went in for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***Maddie's POV***

The day after my date, I talked the situaton over with Liv.

"So, what should I do?" I asked, finishing explaing.

"Well, you could visit each other while he's in college and you're still back here at Woodridge. Then, when you graduate, you could get an apartment together," Liv explained, like it was as simple as that.

"You know, Liv, it isn't that simple," I started. "I mean, what if he finds someone else at his college, or it isn't as easy as just going to visit him. You know, his university might be too far away for him to visit me and vise versa. Also, what if I get accepted into another college that isn't near Diggie's? Then we couldn't get an apartment together."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of it that way," Liv admitted. "But things will fall into place, don't worry, take it one step at a time. If you try to figure it out all at once, you'll get too stressed. It's like trying to do high school math in Kindergarten. You think it's impossible, but when you get to high school math in high school, it doesn't seem as hard. It's because you learned all the other math before it. Right now your priority is finishing eleventh grade. Diggie's priority is graduating."

"Thanks, Liv," I said.

***Diggie's POV***

It had been two days since our date. I called Maddie to see if she wanted to hang out. She said I could come over to play basketball. I got my stuff and headed over.

When I got there, Maddie was sitting on her front step waiting for me.

"Hey, Mads," I said, getting out of the car.

"Hey, Diggie," she replied. "Ready to go play?"

"Sure let's go," I said, following her to the backyard. The basketball stand was next to the hoop to I picked one up and sunk a basket.

"Nice," she commented, she limped over and grabbed one. She turned back on to the hoop and sunk it on the first shot.

"Oh, so we're competing now are we?" I asked.

"Guess so," she replied, smirking. I grabbed a ball and jumped at the hoop. I got a dunk.

"Okay then," Maddie said. She got another ball and limped toward the hoop. She grabbed the rim and pulled herself up to the hoop. Then she dropped the ball in and lowered her self down. "Beat that."

"I don't think I can," I admitted. She smirked.

"See, even when I'm wearing a knee brace I can beat you," she bragged.

"One-on-one?" I asked.

"Love to," she replied. She's really good even when she is wearing a knee brace. She may not be able to run, but man, she's got reflexes like no one's business. Not to mention her incredible upper-body strength. We left it at a tie because even after we went into overtime the game lasted about 2 hours.

"Good game, Rooney," I said.

"Yeah, good game," she replied. Grabbing a bottle of water, she sat on the step. I sat next to her, a towel draped over my shoulders.

"So, about the college thing," Maddie started. "Liv suggested we justlet things fall into place. Like let things go as they are and plan around them."

"That's a good idea," I told her, taking a sip of my water.

"Just one thing," she said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Try to get in a university near Steven's Point," she answered, smiling. I kissed her. We just sat there making out for a while when Parker came outside.

"Hey, Maddie? Ohh..." he started, then he went back inside. We broke apart and Maddie was blushing.

"He didn't know that we were 'that far' in our relationship yet." she explained. "For all he knows, he just interrupted our first kiss." I laughed. I was so in love with Maddie, I just wish she felt the same way. I was so tired of this whole "in like" thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***Maddie's POV***

Ever since our first kiss, there have been rumours going around about Diggie and I. I've been trying to stop untrue ones and trying to keep true ones going. Now, It's getting close to Valentine's Day. You'd think they'd get worse since Valentine's Day is _the_ holiday for love, but people have actually stopped telling rumours. I guess it's because they're worried about their own love lives. I think Diggie and I are like the idol couple this Valentine's Day, but that's Liv's fault. She's been going around saying how cute "Miggie" is. She knows I don't like that name for us.

Lately, people have been asking for me and Diggie to kiss in the hallway because someone saw us do it once and thought it was "the cutest thing in the world". Anyway, Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I haven't figured out what to get for Diggie yet. Liv suggested several things, but I don't think any of them will work. I keep thinking of basketball themed things, but not everything has to do with basketball. One of the things Liv suggested was a signed basketball from his favorite player. I don't think that's a very valentine-y gesture. Of course, I appreciate Liv trying to think like me. I called Willow for advice.

"Hello?" she answered.

"What do I get Diggie for Valentine's Day?" I asked immediately, I was desperate and running out of time.

"I don't know," Willow replied. "Get him something from the heart, something that you know that he'd like. Somthing that represents your romance." I cringed at that word, '_romance_'. It sounded like something you'd hear in a cheesy novel. It reminded me of a fancy, candlelit dining room with rose petals and harp music. All things I hated. They had nothing to do with the sporty relationship I had with Diggie.

"Thanks, Willow," I said. When I finished on the phone, I concentrated on what Willow had said. Something that he likes, from the heart, that represents our..._relationship_. That was a better word for it. I thought about things that held memories of our relationship. Well basketball obviously, but I couldn't think of anything related to basketball. South was there when we became boyfriend and girlfriend, but she didn't really have anything to do with us. Then it hit me. His letterman jacket. He'd given it to me when we'd admitted our feelings for each other. Of course I'd given it back since I'd figured out we weren't moving but that was the trigger of my ideas.

I got on my computer as fast as I could and looked up a letterman jacket designing program. I swiftly began designing. I chose a design similar to our school's with the colours of our team, purple and white. Instead of putting an 'R' on the side of the front for Rigdgewood, I put an 'M' on one side and a 'D' on the other, our initials. Then I was stumped about what to put on the back. Normally the school logo would be there but our relationship didn't have a logo. So then I got creative. I designed it kind of like a jersey. I put 'Miggie' across the top (I had started to warm up to that name) and instead of a number below it, I put a big heart. I liked it, I hoped he would. I ordered it right away, choosing the fastest delivery option. I was flat out broke, but it was worth it. Anything for the best Valentine's Day of my boyfriend's life.

When I got up the next day, I bolted down to the front door to see if my package had come. It hadn't. But that didn't mean it wouldn't. It didn't look like the mail was here at all yet, so that was a good sign. I paced back and forth a few times. I needed that package to show up now. I saw Liv come downstairs.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"No, I'm waiting for a package to come," I replied.

"A package?" she asked. "Can't that wait until after school?"

"No, it has my Valentine's Day gift for Diggie in it," I explained.

"Ohhh," Liv said. "But If we don't leave now, we'll be late for school."

"Okay," I said. I put my jacket and shoes on as slow as I possibly could. I heard Liv scowl. We walked out the door and got in Liv's car. We were just pulling out of the driveway when I saw a white van come up the road. "Stop, Liv!"

"Why?" she asked.

"That was the mail truck!" I told her as she pulled over. I got out of the car and ran back up to the house. There was a brown paper package laying on the front step. I picked it up and ran back to the car. "I got it! BAM, WHAT!?"

"Good," Liv replied. "Now can we go?"

"Yeah," I told her, and we drove to Ridgewood High School. I opened the package and pulled out the purple jacket. It looked exactly as I had designed it and I was pleased. I knew Diggie would love it. I placed the jacket back in the box as we pulled up in front of the school.

***Diggie's POV***

I was walking to my locker when I saw Maddie sitting on a bench. She smirked when she saw me and walked up next to me. She was holding a box.

"Hey," she said, still smirking.

"Hey," I replied, a little suspicious. She handed me the box.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said.

"Thanks," I replied, taking the box. I opened it. Inside was a purple letterman jacket that looked just like the one that I was currently wearing. Then I looked closer. Instead of an 'R' on the side, there were a 'D' and an 'M'. I turned it around to find 'Miggie' written on the back above a large heart. "This is awesome!" Maddie smiled.

"Glad you like it," she said and blushed. I grabbed a box from my pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and took out the golden bracelet. The basketball charm turned slightly when she picked it up. "Oh, you didn't have to get this!"

"Yes I did," I told her.

"Why?" she asked in reply.

"Because I love you," I admitted.

"I love you too," she finally said. My heart went up my throat. She had said it. Maddie Rooney loved _ME._ I kissed her. We were locked in the embrace for so long, we were almost late for class. People were staring but I didn't care. It was Valentine's Day and I was kissing my girlfriend. My girlfriend that _loved _me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***Maddie's POV***

Diggie and I are trying to spend as much time together as we can. It's spring now, late March to be exact. I don't want him to leave, so we meet every day.

I got my knee brace off back in February and my knee is healing pretty well. I still need to do physiotherapy to strenghthen it again, though. Also, if I stand up for too long, it gives out. Diggie helps me exercise my knee, and we play one-on-one in the yard sometimes. Since February, I've been able stand for longer and longer durations. Once, we almost got through a whole game before my knee gave out. Hopefully, by next season, I'll be able to play on the school team again.

Diggie's got a basketball scholarship. That means he'll be leaving sooner then I thought. When I got that news, I felt a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I really don't want him to leave. But, if that's what's best for him, he should go. I guess I'll just visit him there sometimes.

There's still some snow around, but not much. Once we just lay in a wet field and talked for a while. I wasn't in the mood for basketball for once, so we just lay there in the damp grass.

"I'm gonna miss you," I said, for the third time that week.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you too," he replied. I didn't care if we were soaking wet, it just felt good that he was there next to me.

"What am I going to do when you're gone?" I asked.

"You can play basketball," he replied.

"It won't be the same," I told him.

"You can come visit me sometimes," Diggie suggested.

"Maybe, but it's kind of far," I explained.

"I know, but you could stay overnight," he said, twirling a basketball on his finger. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't mind the company."

"What about if I can't visit you," I said.

"Then look at your bracelet," he answered. He knew the answers to everything. I held my wrist up. The golden basketball charm glinted in the sunlight. "I'll wear my jacket every day."

"Why aren't you worried like me?" I asked. He propped himself up with one arm. I looked at him.

"Because I know you'll always come back to me and you'll always be there for me. Even when we're not together, our love will be strong. It'll just make the time we do spend together more special than it already is," he said. He moved closer and looked down on me smiling. I grinned back at him and propped myself up on my elbows. I leaned up and quickly kissed him on the lips. I knew, after he said that, that everything was going to work out fine.

***Diggie's POV***

By April, Maddie's knee was pretty much back to normal. It wasn't quite as strong as it had been, but it didn't give out any more. Sometimes, after school, Maddie, Willow and I met in the gym and practiced basketball for a few hours at a time. We had an advantage that Maddie's Dad was the gym teacher/coach, because we could play basketball anytime we liked. It was really fun, and I liked to spend time with Maddie. We met in the gym every day in April and through part of May as well.

As the date of my graduation approached, Maddie wanted to play less and less, and just wanted to sit on her porch swing or in her room. For the last week before my graduation, we didn't play at all and just sat next to each other in silence. It was unlike Maddie to act this way. It must've been really depressing for her. She spent most days with her head on my shoulder. Until one day. The day before my graduation.

We were sitting on the porch swing again, in silence. I had my arm over her shoulders and, shocking as it sounds, I was bored. She must've been too, because after a while she lifted her head and said;

"Let's play basketball."

"Okay," I agreed. We went out to the backyard. The warm, late spring breeze was perfect weather for the game. Well, more like _games._ We played 3 games, 7 straight hours on the court. I could have fallen asleep then and there, but it was the best fun I've had in a long time.

After we played, we went up to Maddie's room to talk for awhile but I think we did fall asleep, because I woke up and she was asleep on my chest. It was 11:00 when I woke up and I saw Liv asleep in the bed across the room. I lay awake for a bit, not wanting to wake my sleeping girlfriend and after a little while, I fell asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

***Maddie's POV***

When I woke up this morning and Diggie was still there, I blushed. For no apparent reason, I blushed. Liv was asleep, Diggie was asleep, so why exactly did I blush? I don't know. I guess it was just because I had fallen asleep next to Diggie.

I waited for Diggie and Liv to wake up before I got up, so I lay there thinking for a little while. Liv woke up around the same time Diggie did. This was because I saw Liv stir and sat up, and I think my sudden movement woke Diggie. After a few minutes they were both awake. I looked at Diggie and blushed again. He was bright red as well. Liv had a suspicious look on her face and devilish smirk.

"When I came in here last night, you were both asleep. Might now I ask, why were you asleep?" she asked.

"7 straight hours of basketball is exhausting," Diggie replied.

"We came in here to talk," I continued. "and I guess we fell asleep."

"Oh, leave it to you to make this not romantic and drag basketball into it," Liv said. I rolled my eyes.

"I think we should probably get up," Diggie suggested. Liv and I agreed. Diggie had to rush home to get ready for his graduation ceremony and I wasn't exactly ready myself.

***Diggie's POV***

I walked down the aisle in the church at my graduation. I was arm-in-arm with a girl named Kelsey Jones, a girl I barely knew. It felt awkward not being there with Maddie and all, but Maddie was there, sitting on a pew somewhere in the church. I was wearing my cap and gown. I sat down on a pew and after some people spoke at the altar, we were each individually called up to recieve our diplomas. The principal handed me my diploma and shook my hand.

I was proud that I was a graduate of Ridgewood High School, but, in a way I would miss it. I'd miss my friends and the team, who would all go their seperate ways. But I knew Maddie would always be there for me. Even though we'd be several hundred miles apart, we'd still be close. Closer than any of my friends. Closer to my heart.

52 black and gold caps rained down from the sky in Steven's Point that day. The churchyard was full of my classmates and their families and other people that had showed up. My Mom and Dad walked up to me as we watched the caps fall back down to the ground. Maddie came over as well, fighting through the crowd.

"Sorry I took so long," she said. "There are like two thousand people here."

"Yeah, there are a lot!" I replied. "So, you still going to prom with me tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" she told me, and we walked out of the crowded church grounds.

***Maddie's POV***

I had to prepare for Diggie's prom, but being Liv Rooney's twin sister made that kind of a problem. I wanted to wear a blouse and pants but Liv kept insisting that I wear this dress she had. I continued to argue and was almost late because Liv made me wear a necklace she had with my choice outfit.

"Well, you have to wear this," Liv insisted shoving the necklace into my hand. "if you aren't going to wear the dress."

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed, and put on the necklace.

"Better!" Liv said. I rolled my eyes.

***Diggie's POV***

I waited in the gym for Maddie to arrive. I was getting too warm in the suit I was wearing so I stepped outside the gym and into the cooler corridor. Soon Maddie arrived and I escorted her into the gym, where we sat down at a table.

Maddie and I talked for a while until the food came, and then after we ate the tables were cleared for the dance. Maddie didn't really want to dance and her eyes kept wandering. Once I was curious about what she was looking at and I realized she was looking at the basketball hoops on either side of the gym.

"I want to play too," I said. She turned toward me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss shooting hoops here with you," she told me.

"I'll come visit," I reassured her. "We can play then."

"I know you will," she told me and she finally agreed to dance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

***Maddie's POV***

I finished eleventh grade with a 78% average. I spent most of my summer with Diggie. Almost every day we'd play basketball or something. We went swimming too, several times. Every time we were together, it felt like the best time of my life. We went to the beach a few days ago, and it was really awesome. We left really early in the morning, so we were the only ones there.

I got up at 6:00, usual for me. I called Diggie, knowing he was up too and he answered almost immediately.

"Hey, Mads," he said.

"Hey, Diggie," I replied. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," he replied. "What do you feel like."

"Well... um... we could... uhh," I started, thinking of what we could do. "We could go to the beach."

"Good idea," he agreed. "Meet you there in an hour?"

"Seven, at the beach?" I questioned.

"Sure, why not?" he replied.

"I guess so," I said. "See you then."

"See you, love you," he said, in reply. I once again blushed for no apparent reason.

"Love you too, bye," I said, and hung up the phone. I quickly got ready to go, trying not to wake Liv. Then I slipped out the door into the bright morning air. It was warm out, but there was a cool breeze. I proceeded my walk to the beach. I could walk because I didn't hae a far distance to go. I lived really near a beach and it was convienient for me. When I arrived, I saw Diggie's car parked in the lot. I went down to the beach and saw that Diggie was the only other person there. I walked over to him and lay out the towel I had brought.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied, sitting down on the towel.

"It's nice, just the two of us here," Diggie remarked.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed.

"Shall we go into the water?" he asked, in a fake sophisticated voice.

"Sure," I said. I removed my t-shirt and shorts. I had on a blue and purple one-piece swimsuit. Diggie threw off his shirt and raced me to the water. The ocean was cool and somewhat relaxing. I glided on my back through the clear water and Diggie swam next to me. I stood up. I had gone to neck depth. I swam out farther and began to tread water. Diggie came up next to me. He grinned at me and he he took in a breath and held it. I did the same. He dunked me beneath the surface of the water and gazed into my eyes. I kissed him then. It didn't last long, but I kissed him. We had to breathe, so we swam to the surface. I kissed him again. I knew I was going to miss him. But this was officially going to be the best summer ever.

After a little while we swam back to shore. I lay on the towel in the bright sun it was still only 7:30 in the morning, but life was good.

***Parker's POV***

I've had 9 customers since my business opened. About the whole Willow wanting a tunnel to my house. Hehh... Joey freaked out when he saw Willow in our room and I had to close the tunnel. I also had to give Willow a refund.

On the bright side. With my other customers, I've made $450! It's all good.

***Diggie's POV***

The morning at the beach was pretty awesome. After we lay on the shore for about twenty minutes, we went back in the water for a while. By the time it was 9:00 we had to leave because Maddie was worried that her family didn't know where she was. It was still a really great time and I wouldn't make it any different. I just wish I could spend my whole life with Maddie, and not have to leave her for university.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

***Maddie's POV***

September 6th 2015 was the day Diggie left for his first day at the university. He had an apartment about two miles from the school and he was moving in that day. I was to start 12th grade the day after and I was upset that I couldn't go with him. I felt like I should be there with him when he moved into his own apartment, but I couldn't. I had to prepare for school the next day.

"I hope you like it there," I said. I was trying to make small talk seeing as we were packing his car and he would be gone in an hour.

"Don't worry, I will. If I don't, I'll just suffer through it and look forward to your visits," he replied.

"Aww," I said and kissed him.

"Promise you'll visit every weekend?" he asked, with big puppy-dog-eyes.

"Every weekend I can," I corrected. "I still have basketball tournaments and gas is expensive." I'm starting to sound like my mom!

"It's okay," he said, and closed the trunk of the car. "I'll just look forward to then."

"Sounds good," I told him and watched as he got into the front seat. He put down the window.

"When will be your first visit?" he asked.

"In a week," I replied.

"See you then," he said and kissed me goodbye.

"Bye," I said. He rolled up the window and drove off. I felt like I was going to cry. A week was going to last forever.

***Diggie's POV***

I pulled out of the driveway and watched Maddie in the rear view mirror. Even in the distance, I could see a single tear drop down her face. I felt like turning back and comforting her. Telling her everything was going to be alright. But I couldn't. I had to keep going. There was no turning back now.

I arrived at the university at 4:30 in the evening. It was a long drive from Steven's Point and I was starving. So after I got a good look at the school I would be attending, I drove to my new apartment building.

"_Room 523"_ I thought, as the elevator brought me to the fifth floor. I walked down te corridor and found my new residence. I unlocked the door and went inside. I was in the kitchen. The floors were recently waxed and really shiny. The countertops were marble and the appliances were really nice and mostly chrome. Outside the kitchen, there was a small family room and a bathroom in the corner. The bedroom door was on the back wall of the family room, so I went in and unpacked my stuff. It took a while and by the time I was done I had to get supper.

I ordered delivery pizza and ate it on the floor because I hadn't set up my table yet. It took me a while to get the bed set up, but as soon as I was done, I collapsed on it and fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

***Maddie's POV***

The week dragged on forever. I couldn't wait until the weekend. I missed Diggie. It was like the torturous month he was gone to Tundrabania. Only it was worse. I knew he wasn't coming back to live here in Steven's Point and I would barely ever see him. I waited out all of my seemingly infinite classes. Sometimes, after school, I'd convince Willow to come over and play basketball and we got a few games in before she started drooling over Joey. That's when I gave up.

Friday seemed to last an entire year. That was only because I was going to visit Diggie after school. First period wasn't too bad, but as the classes went on and I got more and more excited, it seemed like they lasted longer. 25 years later, when school ended, I found Liv and told her to hurry up so I could get home.

"Fine!" she said, closing her locker.

"I need to get home, now!" I exclaimed. "I need to see Diggie!" Liv smirked.

"Okay then, Juliet!" she told me.

"Shut up," I groaned, leaving to go out to the car.

"Whatever," Liv said, still smirking. I scowled.

When I got home, I grabbed my duffel bag and quickly packed so I could catch my train. When I was ready, I got Liv to drive me to the train station. When I got there, I got out of the car, thanked Liv and ran to my platform. The train wsn't there yet, so I had to wait for a while. When the train did arrive, I boarded.

When I found a seat, I sat down and put my luggage on the shelf above me. When the train started to move I got out my phone and texted Diggie.

"_Hi, just left the station, I'm on my way!" _I texted.

_"Awesome, can't wait to see you when you get here,"_ he replied.

_"Time's been dragging on forever!" _I told him.

_"I know, same here," _he agreed._ " Just knowing I'm going to see you seems to slow time down."_

_"Well I guess I'm in for the longest train ride of my life!" _I told him.

_"Haha, see you then,"_ he said.

_"See you then, bye," _ I said, and put away the phone. I leaned against the wall of the train and tried to take a nap.

***Diggie's POV***

Ever since I got home from the university, I've been unpacking boxes. I got the TV out, the couch is set up, I've got my nightstand set up, there are some dishes unpacked but not many and that's about it. I was working on the dresser when I got the text from Maddie. It took me a long time to finish assembling it, and by the time I got it done, it was getting pretty late. It was taking me forever to get everything moved in. I mean with classes until 3:00 and studying, I got hardly ever got any time to do anything. Most of the time, after class and studying for two hours, I just ate and went to bed. Today was really the first time I'd taken some time to start really unpacking my furniture.

Before Maddie arrived, I got the lounge chair unpacked and some more of the dishes put away. It was a lot of work for just one guy, but maybe, when Maddie got here, she could help me.

***Maddie's POV***

My train arrived at the station around 8:30. I never did take a nap, I just lay there with my head against the side of the car for four-and-a-half hours. I was relieved when the train finally came to my stop. I quickly got off and hailed a cab to go to Diggie's apartment building.

The cab ride seemed almost as long as the train ride. The excitement was building up inside me and I couldn't wait much longer. When the cab reached the building I paid and got out as fast as I could. _523_. I rode the elevator to the fifth floor and got off. I found room 523 and knocked.

"It's open!" I heard Diggie's voice call. I opened the door. "In here!" I left the kitchen and walked into the family room which was majorly cluttered with boxes.

"Hi," I said to my boyfriend, who was lying on the floor attempting to assemble a chair. "You need help with that?"

"Nah," he said getting up and brushing himself off. "I've got it."

"Okay," I said. I walked over closer to him and kissed him. I hadn't seen him in a week so what else was I supposed to do? We stood there making out for a long time and at some point we ended up on the couch.

"So," Diggie started, after we broke apart. "This is my place...so far."

"I'll help you get everything else unpacked," I offered, getting a box from one of the many stacks. By 10:00 everything was unpacked, unforunately, I was exhausted. "Throw me a pillow and blanket!" I called to Diggie from across the room.

"Why?" he asked.

"So I can go to bed," I replied. "I'm sleeping on the couch." I saw him roll his eyes. He tossed me a pillow followed by a quilt from his closet. "Thanks!" I was too tired to change, so I flopped down on the couch and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

***Diggie's POV***

I woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink. On my way back, I admired Maddie laying asleep on the couch. She was beautiful, but didn't look very comfortable. To be honest, it wasn't a very comfortable couch. I pittied her so I picked her up, careful not to wake her and carried her into my room. After laying my sleeping girlfriend on one side of the bed and pulling my covers up over her, I got back in bed myself and fell back to sleep.

***Maddie's POV***

When I woke up I didn't open my eyes right away. I lay there with my eyes closed, thinking. I remembered where I was, unlike some people when they first wake up. I was on the couch in Diggie's apartment. That's when I opened my eyes. I was no longer on the couch, I was... In Diggie's bedroom? It took me a minute to realize why I was in there, but as soon as I did, I rolled my eyes. Diggie had _carried _me in there. He _wanted _me to be in his bed with him. I think I blushed again because when Diggie woke up, he looked at me and said;

"You know you're really cute when you're embarrassed." That just made me blush even harder.

"I'm not embarrassed," I lied. "I'm just...surprised to be in here."

"Oh really?" Diggie questioned. "Then why are your cheeks so red?"

"Uhhhmmm..." I stalled, trying to think of an excuse. But before I could, he just kissed me. I wasn't too impressed. I kissed back though, seeing as he was my boyfriend and all. After we broke away from each other, I asked, "Why'd you bring me in here?" Of couse I already knew the answer, I just wanted to see his reaction.

"I thought you looked uncomfortable," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you did," I said sarcastically, as I got out of the bed. I heard Diggie sigh as he got out of bed too. "Well, anyway, I'm going to get dressed, then we can decide what to do today."

"Sounds good," he agreed as I left to change.

When I got back, Diggie suggested we go around sightseeing.

"What? Are we supposed to be some kind of tourists? I thought I was here to spend time with you, not learn more stuff on the weekend after being in school all week," I told him.

"Good point," Diggie agreed. "What can we do then?"

"I don't know, play basketball?" I suggested, seeing as it was the only thing that came to my mind.

"Sure, there's a park across the street," Diggie said. "Let's go."

So we played basketball almost all day. We stopped for lunch and again to get ice cream at around 2:00. It was a pretty average and simple day and definitely not Liv's idea of something you'd do while pending the weekend with your boyfriend, but it was probably one of the best days of my life. Although there was a downside. Diggie and I forgot we were at a public court and held up a line of kids for two hours without noticing. So, err...yeah.

After our final game, we got supper. Neither of us were really go-out-to-a-fancy-restaurant kind of people. Also, I wasn't big on the whole 'romantic dinner' thing either. So we took Diggie's car to a fast food place and got cheeseburgers from the drive-thru. Then we ate them on the way back to Diggie's place. Oh, and about the 'not-being-Liv's- kind-of-thing' thing. I'm starting to think it wouldn't be anyone else's idea of a weekend with your boyfriend either.

When we got back, we sat on the couch and watched the Lakers game. It was pretty late when it came on, and I think I screamed 'BAM WHAT!" alittle too loudly when they scored because Diggie's grumpy old lady neighbour wasn't too long coming to the door complaining about the noise.

After that incident we turned off the game and got ready to go to bed. Diggie ended up convincing me to skip the whole couch thing since I'd end up in his bed again anyway. So, even though it felt kind of awkward sleeping next to Diggie on purpose, seeing as the first two times I had no say in, I got to sleep pretty fast and got lots of rest for my long trip back home the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

***Maddie's POV***

As soon as I got home, Liv pelted me with an avalanche of questions. I told her to wait until we got up to our room, considering I still had my bag in my hand and I was kind of flustered since it seemed that she was asking twenty questions at a time. I didn't hear any of the questions because of that. When we got up to our room, I threw the duffel on the bed and sat down next to it. That's when Liv started going 20 Q/s (20 questions per second) again.

"SLOW DOWN!" I shouted at Liv. "One question at a time please. At least give me a chance to answer!"

"Sorry," Liv said. "Okay, did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was pretty awesome!" I replied.

"What'd you do?" she asked. I knew that what we did wasn't going to impress Liv, but I told her anyway.

"We finished unpacking his stuff and moving him in the first night, then yesterday we played basketball and went out for ice cream," I explained.

"That's it," Liv stated a little disappointed, I could tell by her voice.

"Yeah," I replied truthfully. Not much had gone on.

"Does Diggie have a spare bedroom?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Where'd you sleep?" she asked, with a suspicious glint in her eye.

"On the couch," I told her, which wasn't a lie, but... "Well until..."

"Until what!?" Liv asked, getting excited.

"Until he carried me into his room while I was asleep and got me to sleep in his bed," I admitted.

"Ooooh," Liv started with a smirk. "Now we're getting to the good stuff!" I sighed and blushed.

"Well, then on Saturday night, I just got in bed with him since I knew that if I tried the couch again, we'd have some serious deja vu," I explained.

"O-M-Wowza!" Liv squealed. "You slept in the same bed as your boyfriend for two nights, Mads!"

"It isn't that big of a deal!" I told her. I think she was overreacting just a bit.

"Are you kidding it's a huge deal!" she said. She sounded like she was about to tell everyone in the world. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I had a choice," I tried to explain. "Either way, I would have ended up in bed with him anyway! To be completely honest, there was a reason I wanted to sleep on the couch in the first place! I wasn't exactly comfortable with sleeping in his bed!"

"You're ruining the moment, Maddie!" she argued.

"That's what I was going for!" I yelled back.

"You aren't thinking _romantic_!" Liv told me.

"That's my point! I hate romantic! My relationship with Diggie is built on our similarities! Built on our sporty personalites! Not mushy romantic dinners and snuggles and making out and gross stuff like that!" I shouted.

"But sleeping in the same bed.." she started, but I cut her off.

"Means _nothing_! It means absolutely _nothing_! It doesn't matter where we _sleep_, Liv! We'll still be just boyfriend and girlfriend! Where I _sleep_ means absolutely _nothing_ to my relationship with Diggie! What matters is our love for each other and what keeps us together! And, whether you like it or not, that is and always will be _basketball_!" I screamed at her. I knew she didn't like the sporty type relationship like mine and Diggie's, so I left the argument at that. I stomped out of the room and wished Liv wouldn't have to be all like "Ooooh!" and "awww!" at every little so called _'cute, coupley'_ thing.

***Liv's POV***

I don't know why Maddie got so angry. I was trying to help her with her relationship, not pick it apart. I'm not all for the whole 'basketball relationship' thing. I guess I just have to remember that Maddie and I are different, and what I think is good fr a relationship and what _she_ does are completely different. I'm sure it'll smooth over though. We've had arguments before, _and _ our motto _is,_ sisters by chance, friends by choice. Right?


	15. Author's Note (sequel)

Cliffhanger! *evil laugh* Read the upcoming sequel to find out if Liv and Maddie make up!

-Teddiursa48


End file.
